ANBU Reverlations ON HIATUS
by rock-x-chick
Summary: Kakashi struggles back to the ANBU base where he is stationed to find a certain someone, he really wasn't ready to see. Can they resolve the issues of there past or is history likely to repeat itself. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Reunion

**Chapter One**

ANBU Camp 254 on the outskirts of Snow country was the worst possible post at this time of year.

It was early November and the ground was littered with fallen leaves and the crisp of the winter frost. The sky holding the promise of snow, but still clear enough for the moon to light the unusually deserted camp.

It was not long past midnight, getting closer to early morning, when one silver haired anbu member limped into camp. Mumbling under his breath he caught sight of the medic tent. The thought crossed his mind to visit before remembering that Teiko is on duty this time of year. He turned left instead towards his own tent,

"Genma! For the hundredth, no millionth time, I AM NOT INTERESTED"

Kakashi stopped and listened, recognising the frustrated female voice. _Sakura? She isn't in anbu, why is she here? _

He peered around the corner of the tent, watching as Genma wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her near, whispering in her ear. Sakura twisted free laughing and started to walk towards were Kakashi was 'hiding'.

"I am a medic, not an escort, no means no"

Genma grabbed here again and placed a chaste kiss on her lips before disappearing into the tent to Sakura's right. Sakura shook her head laughing, "You better run" she mumbled under her breath.

"Yo" The effort to speak even such a small word caused Kakashi's chest to tighten with an agonizing pain.

"Kakashi! Why are you here, aren't you supposed to be out in wind country?"

"I was…repositioned last week…new mission" Kakashi could barely speak, feeling the pain getting worse.

"What happened?" she took his arm and led him toward the medic tent,

"I'm fine … really Sakura" The name felt foreign on his lips had he hadn't seen her in over 3 years.

She laughed lightly, "Kakashi, I'm not an idiot; you can't even hide from a drunk Genma. Get your arse in the tent."

"I am the master of stealth" he laughed jokingly, his pride slightly dented on the inside.

As he entered the tent he saw Sakura point to a fold away doctors table, he hoisted himself up. He turned to watch her back as she got he supplies out the cupboard. As she turned to him Kakashi really noticed how different she looked to when he last saw her.

She was 19 when he took opted to be sent back out to full-time anbu placement, making her 21 now. She looked so grown-up, she was wearing civilian clothes, a tight pair of jeans and a black printed t-shirt, and converse©. He couldn't help but notice how she had filled out into a curvier figure. _Bad Kakashi, I'm deprived of my icha icha and I start fantasising. _She had grown taller as well, and when standing the top of her head reached his chin.

She smiled at him, "you still haven't said what happened," she placed her supplies down and started prepare a bowl and cloth to clean away the blood.

"Your shirt needs to come off; I think you have broken ribs"

"…………"

"Kakashi?"

"………"

"now"

"……."

"Are you even listening" she reached up and lifted his chin to meet her eyes, his breathing was laboured and he swayed slightly.

"Kakashi, you need to tell me what happened! I… Kakashi?"

"The mission is successful……but turned complicated." He winced at the effort, "I just need to sleep Sakura, really," He tried to leave but Sakura stood firm.

"Sit", she unfastened his vest and arm guards and lay them down next to the table, "I need to see to these wounds they are already infected!"

She helped him to remove the undershirt; it had become caked in bloods and had stuck to his wounds.

As she looked up, a small smile graced her lips before she turned away, "sorry do you want a separate mask?"

"Leave it I can't breathe with that thing on."

Sakura placed her hands on his chest and sent out her chakra to repair the broken ribs and the worrying pierced lung. She washed away all the blood and healed all the deep wounds, before wrapping bandages around the minor ones.

"I'm signing you off for a while, I'm not happy with that lung, really you should stay here, it may collapse if you don't rest so I want you to stay here, just encase so I can keep an eye on you."

"That's really not necessary, I'm ok." Kakashi stood up and immediately regretted it. He swayed slightly and Sakura was there t6o grab his arm, she lead him through the back of the tent to her quarters.

"Lie down, you need your rest, don't you dare argue, I'll go get us something to eat, I'm staving and I guess you are?" Kakashi nodded. "I'll be back in a minute"

---------- 10 min later ----------

Sakura came back to a sleeping Kakashi; he looked so handsome without his mask and headband. Not to mention how sexy he looked with no shirt on as well.

_No Sakura, no dirty thoughts, anyway, I'm not his type_

"Kakashi, wake up and eat this you'll feel better"

She put the bowl next to them and lay her hand on his arm to nudge him awake. He mumbled in protest as he sat up and took the bowl. They both ate in silence, him on the bed and her in the chair opposite, till he broke the silence.

"I thought you didn't want to join Anbu?, and defiantly not to an out-post."

Sakura looked up, her eyes anywhere but his, "well I have my reasons." She ate another forkful of food.

"Like"

"Kakashi, I don't want to talk about it." Her eyes welled up and she turned away.

"Sakura come here and talk to me, you us to tell me everything,"

"Go to sleep Kakashi, it's nearly morning." Sakura stood up and moved to collect his bowl. He took hold of her wrist and gently pulled her towards him. He placed a soft kiss on her lips before pulling away slightly.

"Promise me you'll talk to me," his eyes filled with concern.

"And you to me? You're the one who ran Kakashi, o by the way Tsuande had said yes, but I guess it didn't mean enough for you to stay."

"Sakura, I am sorry, I can't express how sorry I am, but I'm here now and I'm willing to try, please."

Sakura leaned in and kissed him in the same way he had kissed her.

"We'll talk in the morning" and with that she left a shocked and shaken Kakashi.

_Shit._

_------------------------------------_

_Thank you for reading. This is my first ever fanfic so please review, all comments welcome._

_Next chapter will be up if i get any interest in this. _


	2. What Came Before

_Ok second chapter! Thank to everyone who reviewed and added the story to story alert, I'll try to update as often as I can! _

_**Chapter 2 **_

It was dark when Kakashi awoke. He opened his eyes to an almost angelic image of Sakura, bathed in moonlight as she gazed out of the window. He stood up silently and stood behind her wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder. He expected her to pull away, but instead she relaxed into his embrace.

"Glad to see you're finally awake," she spoke softly almost inaudible.

"What time is it?" Kakashi felt a tug at his heart to have her so close after so long.

"One in the morning, you've been asleep for nearly a whole day," Sakura turned in his embrace to face him, "your lung is fine so I'll sign you back on to active duty in the morning." She tried to pull away but he stopped her,

"Sakura, I …" he shook his head unable to say in words all the emotions that were running through his head. He reached down and pulled her chin up so that her eyes met his. He leaned down and captured her lips in a slow sensual kiss. As she kissed back her arms found there way around his neck and her hands fisted into his silver hair. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss; his hands slipped to her waist and pulled her up so she sat on the window ledge. Her legs automatically wrapped around his waist pulling him closer, till there bodies were flush against each other. He moved to her neck leaving small red marks in his wake,

"Kakashi, we need to stop, you can't…Kakashi!" he stopped and looked her in the eye, both panting softly,

"Why?" his hands settled on her hips, keeping her close.

Sakura laughed softly,

"I don't know." She rested her head on his chest and breathed in his scent. He smelled perfect, just like she remembered. She looked up to his mask-less face and smiled,

"I still feel the same way about you, but you…you promised you would never leave and you did. You ran away and left me all alone. I…I didn't know what to do. So tell me now, why I shouldn't leave?" Kakashi was unnerved by how calm she was acting; she didn't cry or punch him through a wall.

"I left because I was scared , no-one has ever got through the barriers I put up, and what I felt, what I still do feel for you is so strong it scared the hell out of me!"

"Kakashi, I…"

"Haruno-san! We've just had a squad arrive severely wounded they need medical assistance immediately, there medic was killed," the anbu member disappeared back from Sakura's room and into the main room of the medic building.

"Kakashi, stay, please, I'll… just please stay" she vanished behind the curtain into a sea of noise and panic. Kakashi heard snippets of conversation, "left last night……ambushed………missing-nin……" he heard the long bleep of one of them flat-lining.

"Kakashi! Get your arse in here!" he entered the room to find an all too familiar sight of Sakura in tears as she tried to save the life of some reckless ninja,

"O god Genma please!" Sakura begged as his womanizing friend wasn't responding to any treatments, Sakura called him over,

"I'm running out of chakra, I need your help," her hands were covered in blood but he couldn't see any open wounds on Genma, he assumed they were healed and had taken up her reserves.

"What do you want me to do?" she took his hands and placed them over his heart,

"Try to feed small amounts of chakra into his heart valves and get them working, I need to remove the poison that's causing this," he concentrated on his delegated task, having done it before when Naruto's heart and done the same thing, once he turned back to from the Kybbui. He had learned a few small tricks from being around Sakura for so long.

The beep of the machine brought him back to the room, he watched Genma's chest rise and fall harshly, clearly struggling to breath,

"Kakashi, stop, I got it," he pulled away and watched as she fixed the rest of the damage before handing him over to the medic who was standing on the other side of the room, a rookie anbu medic, shocked and scared at what he has saw.

"Hiruko, finish up make sure everything is fine, that there is no poison left in his system them set him up in the ward through there I want him under surveillance."

"Hai, Sakura-san" the young medic got to work, he wheeled Genma into the ward, as he was currently unconscious.

Sakura swayed where she stood and her legs suddenly buckled; Kakashi was over to catch her before she hit the floor. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed. He lay her down and covered her with the blanket, she had a weak chakra signal but enough that she shouldn't be out for long.

Kakashi sat in the chair opposite the bed, watching Sakura sleep, he words form before played on in his mind,

"_You promised you would never leave and you did. You ran away and left me all alone."_

He couldn't help but regret the past……

-----Flashback-----

_He pulled Sakura's sleeping form closer to him, relishing in the way her naked body felt against his. In the back of his mind a little voice told him this was wrong, this shouldn't have happened. But it felt so right, he wouldn't say out loud that he loved her, not even think it but it was there. The way he felt a dull ache when she wasn't there and the way his heart did flips when she smiled. He groaned as he realised how far she had worked her way through his defences. He watched as she woke up and half frightened she would jump up and run away, he relaxed when she only snuggled in to his chest and looked up at him smiling,_

"_Tsunade is going to kill you." Her voice was muffled as she spoke into his chest._

"_I'll go speak to her later I have a meeting with her at 9.30 about the new genin intake."_

"_What time is it now?"_

"_Half eleven," Kakashi stated matter-of-factly, as he watched Sakura run to the bathroom naked repeating "Shit" over and over again, _

"_Move your arse!" she threw her wet towel at him as she pulled on her clothes from last night._

_The sexual tension between them had finally boiled over at a training session, into Sakura ending up against a tree with her legs around his waist and his hands up her skirt, which would of gone further if not stopped by the appearance of Sakura's best friend Ino to drag her home to 'prepare' for there girls night out. Luckily the loud blonde hadn't seen the taboo antics that had occurred moments before her arrival, but had seen the obvious tension between them when they bumped into each other at the Shinobi bar. Genma and Ino had left them alone to 'talk'. There 'talk' had ended with a night of passionate sex at Kakashi's apartment. Now he had to speak with the Hokage, because as they were once teacher and student their relationship is taboo. _

_---_

_Kakashi stood in-front of the Hokage, the office littered with objects from her desk, which was now clear as every heavy object had been thrown at Kakashi's head._

"_Hokage-sama, I promise you…"_

"_Kakashi, don't you even dare, you took advantage of your student, I will not..."_

"_She is your student! And has been for 6 years!" _

"_Don't you dare play smart with me; I could have you killed for this!" _

"_Fine, do it. You would only hurt Sakura in the process." _

_His usual slouch in his appearance was gone and he stood tall and defiant. _

_There was a soft knock on the door and Shizne, poked her hard round, "Tsuande-sama, Sakura is waiting outside to see you."_

"_Send her in." Tsunade's face was like thunder as she watched her student walk in with the same determined look as Kakashi._

"_Tsunade, I " _

"_Save it Sakura!"_

"_No! I will not be silent as you think you can decide my future!" _

"_I am the Hokage! You WILL do as i say!" _

"_You can not control who I love! You gave Naruto and Hinata permission to date even though she was betrothed to Nenji!" Sakura refused to let the tears fall form her eyes._

"_That was different, Sakura this… this is taboo! If this carries on Kakashi you will be prosecuted. I hope it's worth it. Dismissed." As both ninjas left the room Tsuande let her head fall to her desk and the tears fall, why did it have to be Sakura, anyone else but her._

_Once the door had closed, Sakura turned to Kakashi, "she means…you…you will be …" she didn't finish her sentence before she collapsed into sobs, Kakashi pulled her towards him and 'poofed' them back to his apartment were he left Sakura to sleep as his mind lay in torment of what to do to save her from such distress._

_-----End of Flashback-----_

"I'm so sorry Sakura I should have stayed," he almost whispered to her sleeping frame. He ran his hand through his unruly hair and gave a frustrated growl.

"Kakashi, please, come here?" Kakashi looked up to see her sitting up a worried expression across her face, he stood up and walked over slowly, she pushed the cover back,

"Get in" he slipped in and instinctively wrapped his arms around her,

"Sakura, I,"

"Shut up and go to sleep," she looked up at him meeting his eye, "I slept in that chair last night and it hurt my back, you can't sleep like that at your age."

"Bitch" he could hear a soft giggle before sleep started to overtake her,

"Kakashi" her voice heavy with the call of sleep,

"mhm?"

"I do still love you, 'yawn' I really …. really…" Kakashi watched her sleeping and kissed her forehead,

"love you too"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you again and all comments are welcome!

I'll be updating as soon as i can.


End file.
